Inductive Power Transfer is a well-known type of power transfer permitting the transmission of electrical power from a power source to a consuming power device without using conductors. In general terms, it comprises the use of time-varying electromagnetic fields typically transmitted across an air gap to the consuming device. The power is transferred through induction which relies on a magnetic field generated in a transmitter (or primary coil) by an electric current to induce a current in a receiver (or secondary coil). This is the action employed in, for example, a transformer where the primary coil and secondary coil are not connected.
However, the primary and secondary coils of a transformer are in very close proximity with a high coupling factor. For other applications, to maintain a high power of transmission, there is a need for more efficient, powerful and/or multi-megahertz switching resonant inverters.